Philadelphia
by amberofflare
Summary: Jasper POV. When he first met Alice. One-shot JasperxAlice


Jasper POV.

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer OWNS Twilight! Not me! I own NOTHING!!

I fix some errors..um hope my grammars ok (^_^)-oh, I change the Hale-Whitlock! thanxs!

The rain didn't bother me., but I knew the consequence if i stood here in the rain, it would look odd to them,_the humans, s_o I duck into a half-empty dinner. my eyes were dark enough that no one would notice them. Although this means I was thirsty...I could already feel my throat burning.. It was-challenging but I push that thought aside, I don't want to lose control and cause too much attention, not that there would be any witness when I'm thru with them. but i decided not to kill anymore..i'm _sick_ with it...

I looked around. Four men were drinking and bursting in laughter at the corner. _drunks_. Suddenly, I felt a familiar presence..someone from my _kind_, _a vampire_, I could feel my eyes quickly darting everywhere. When I was in Maria's coven, I learn not to let my guard down with other vampires. _Even inside your own coven_. My scars is the permanent reminder of that..

Then I saw her she was sitting in a high stool near the counter, her skin was like mine, pale, but way fairer, her hair was short, spiky and black, she look more like a fairy out of the magical realm of books than a vampire. I saw her looking at me smiling, '_Huh?' _I said to my self in astonishment '_was I seeing things_' then she hop down the high stool,and walks gracefully-almost like she was dancing towards me..Mesmerizing me in each little steps that she made.

_'Was she going to attack me..' _I asks myself. _'Darn! could someone attack with that kind of walking-and she's smiling'_ opposing my first thought that seems silly and walks nearer.. I could feel different..Unfamiliar emotions radiating from her..All of a sudden, I felt like my entire problem been lifted up..

"You've kept me waiting a long time" she said.I could almost note the relief in her voice.

I could feel warmness filling me inside..not to mention the weird feeling in my stomach. She was far more beautiful than the others, not Lucy and Nettie , or even Maria could ever compare. She was-enticing. I noticed how her eyes sparkles as she voice like silver chimes, echoed repeatedly in my head. '_what should i say?'_ But nothing seems to enter my head.I swear I'd froze. But she was waiting for me to reply.. so, quickly-thoughtlessly I duck my head politely and said: "I'm sorry ma'am". It sounded lame,don't i have anything better to say?

She giggled. She held out her hand.

'_What? Aren't she scared or threatened of my scars' _I wondered surprised at her gesture. This was unexpected, I was so used to hissing and snarling every time others get too close and notices my scars that i actually anticipated it...I mean who wouldn't. Everything was making no sense at all._'who is she?' 'what does she wants? 'why me?_' questions flooded my head but when I look at her, I knew everything was going to be okay. It was like she was there to make things better..I reached out her already extend hand. She led me outside. _'Doesn't she know that it's raining'_ I thought. I try to cipher her emotion..but I couldn't make sense of it, so I mumbled "it's raining"

"it will stop soon" she said confidently

And she was right. She hold my hands as we walk the streets.I realized that I haven't asks her name yet. I glance at the mysterious girl. _'I should ask her name' _I thought of how I was going to ask her. Before I could even put it into words-she sprung around , letting go of my hands. That moment, I felt the sadness and loneliness creeping back, I wanted to reach out for her hand, and hold it-  
She said facing me " My name is Alice" I could feel my eyes widening with shock. _'Is she some kind of mind reader?! PSYCHIC?!'_

She giggled probably noticing my bulging eyes "I can see into the future. Although I could only see the outcome of a decision once it is made. That's how I knew you were coming here.."

"I'm Jasp-"I said

"I know" she smiled again she put her hands on my cheek "Jasper Whitlock"

That instant my life didn't seem so hollow, it was like every doors open up for me. Now, everything seems to fall into pieces. I found the purpose of my exist.

I scoped her up and kissed her gently on her check. Her eyes widen. _Surprised_.I was glad I did it on whim.

I grinned as I put her down, '_I'll go anywhere if it's with her_' I held her hands then I said "don't ever let go"


End file.
